Star Wolf
Star Wolf is the name of a mercenary faction with origins in the Lylat system. As of 3038, it consists of two separate factions: one run by the son of Wolf O'Donnell, Valcrist; and the other run by Pacahtuk pirate Difret Degwesk. History Originally founded, funded, and equipped by Andross, Star Wolf was created to defend the trade routes to Venom, protect Andross, and annihilate Star Fox. They used Wolfen-class starfighters, designed by Andross, which were superior (albeit marginally) to Star Fox's Arwings. The team was led by Wolf O'Donnell, and the crew included Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Pigma Dengar, and Andrew Oikonny. Later, Wolf disappeared and was replaced by Otty Hare, grandson of Peppy Hare. Otty took the team in a more agreeable direction, creating an allegiance with Star Fox. Otty was succeeded by Valcrist O'Donnell, son of Wolf. He continued to maintain good relations with Star Fox. Star Wolf was then disbanded for a time before being restarted by Difret Degwesk in 3036. Sometime in 3038, Valcrist returned to the galactic scene and reformed his variant of Star Wolf, much to the annoyance of Difret. Star Wolf under Difret With Difret at the helm, Star Wolf was taken back to its antagonistic roots, albeit not completely villainous. The group operates under a Chaotic Neutral morality. Sometimes they work within the law, sometimes without. As long as their group stands to benefit from something, the law comes second. They vie for power and money as their primary motives, and they consider everything in their sights to be "theirs." They do, however, zealously (and melodramatically) defend what they consider to be theirs. If they aren't actively picking on mafiosos, gangs, or other destructive groups, they are doing their best to gather information about those groups. They consider Star Fox to be a rival faction and spare no expense when it comes to throwing insults and the occasional prank. As interest in nexite grew stronger, Difret's Star Wolf expanded their operations to the relevant star systems. Chief among them is the Glade system, with emphasis on Glade 3. Star Wolf's mothership, the Space and Wolf, is currently moored at an unknown location, assumed to be in one of the system's asteroid belts or its Kuiper belt. Upon hearing of Valcrist's reestablishment of the previous Star Wolf, Difret marked them as heretics and declared a rivalry. She considers their friendly attitude toward Star Fox to be blatantly heretical to the original ideology of Wolf O'Donnell's Star Wolf. The two leaders bicker enthusiastically anytime they are within earshot of one another. Equipment Difret acquired a large cargo freighter and christened it the Space and Wolf. She repurposed it with defenses worthy of a battleship, as well as a hangar suitable for small starfighters. She had a variant of the Wolfen developed through private channels, a sleeker ring-wing design called the Wolfen Ringer that can be piloted physically or remotely. Motto As per Difret's brand of enthusiastic morale-boosting, she established the following motto for her team: Prepare for attack you cannot deflect! From behind a corner, we'll snap your neck! Beating every moron into the dust! Submit now or your head we will bust! To gather the treasures of the stars And claim everything that is none but ours! Ready! Set! A beating you'll get! You will be entangled In Star Wolf's net! Flag Difret's flag consists of four chief colors: black, red, blue, and gold. Black represents the vast reaches of space and thus the infinite ambitions of Star Wolf. Blue represents the common blue tint of inhabited worlds, as well as Star Wolf's investment in such worlds. The red manifests as a diagonal stripe running from bottom-left to upper-right (a heraldic bend sinister), representing passion and blood, and binding space and worlds. A gold silhouette of a wolf head sits in the center of the flag: the wolf representing Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell, and ferocity; and the gold representing honor and value. Two white stars sit in the upper-left corner and represent Star Wolf's two primary bases of operation: the Lylat system and the Glade system. Star Wolf under Valcrist Valcrist's reestablished Star Wolf is much akin to its pre-Difret status of being a friendly rival with Star Fox. It is based out of the assault carrier Ceruna, which can often be found docked wherever Valcrist is (since he lives on it). His version of the Star Wolf emblem is the original Wolf head encircled with wings. OOC Difret's iteration of Star Wolf could be likened to Team Rocket of Pokemon. They claim to be the quintessential group of merry marauding thugs, but they do a terrible job at actually being evil and often end up doing good here and there (although they always deny it). Their presence in Etoile is meant to be both serious and comedic. Category:Factions